The Clemson University Eukaryotic Pathogens Innovations Center (EPIC), founded in January 2013 and designated as a Center of Biomedical Research Excellence by the National Institutes of Health, stands at the forefront of biomedical research on significant eukaryotic pathogens. The EPIC Medical Enrichment Through Opportunities in Research (MEnTOR) program will provide short-term summer research fellowships to five medical students from the University of South Carolina School of Medicine Greenville (USCSOM Greenville). Clemson University is the research partner for USCSOM Greenville and serves as the research administrator for the Greenville Hospital System through the Clemson University School of Health Research. Thus, EPIC is uniquely positioned to provide this research opportunity for medical students at USCSOM Greenville. This eight-week program will deliver: (1) laboratory-based research in the area of globally important eukaryotic pathogens; (2) mentoring relationships with accomplished physician-scientists, (3) weekly workshops on advanced research techniques and instrumentation used to diagnose infectious disease; and (4) weekly workshops providing training in the responsible conduct of research. The MEnTOR program will be a valuable part of the Fellows' medical school education, thus helping to prepare Fellows for their careers as physicians or physician-scientists.